


Lolipop

by icanthinkofausername



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Do I know how to tag?, Gift Fic, M/M, Teasing, no., tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanthinkofausername/pseuds/icanthinkofausername
Summary: James had been infatuated with the idea of the Quartermaster sucking on a lolly for days now (sucking on anything really), and got ready to mentally record the action. Hesitantly, Q placed the candy to his pink lips.James thought he’d prepared for the sight until he actually laid eyes on it, and he heard his heart in his ears.(tiny slightly smutty fic that inspires both shame and a vague sense of pride in me)
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Lolipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts).



> Hi! This is a tiny snapshot sort of thing that I wanted to give to a person I greatly respect and admire, dr_girlfriend, in hopes that they may comment and tell me what they think. Also advice. Advice would be greatly appreciated. I'm new at this whole writing-and-then-the-public-sees-it thing.
> 
> The dynamic in this is: James has been flirting with Q for a while, Q has been flirting slightly back but James, the dumbass, hasn't picked up on it yet

“Hello,” said James, leaning on the doorframe. Q seemed to jump from where he was stationed at his standing desk, back to James, but he recovered quickly, as he always did. He didn’t turn around, and his fingers resumed their steady pace on the keyboard.

“Bond,” he replied, with a measured degree of reservation. “Do you need something?”

James stepped forward, hovering behind his quartermaster. He couldn’t stop the tiniest smirk from playing on his face, but banked on his assumption that Q wouldn’t be able to distinguish this smirk from any other. There was a lengthy pause wherein James was waiting for Q to stop tapping at his keyboard and pay attention to him. When the clicking of keys continued, James stepped a little closer. “I have a gift,” he eventually said, making his voice sound innocent. 

Q glanced behind him, a flash of curious grey-green eyes that gave James a wicked rush of satisfaction. Any reaction out of the Quartermaster was a win in his book. “Why?” asked Q, posh tones sounding a little baffled. 

“Well, I thought after our last disastrous mission you deserved a treat.” James kept his voice admiring and pure. “You work so very hard to keep us safe, and nobody appreciates it. Deserves some compensation, don’t you think?” he asked. He couldn’t resist a slight purr, but honestly without it Q would have known something was off. Q stayed mostly still, his fingers hovering above his keys. It wasn’t like the stillness of an assassin, like James, but the stillness of someone who just didn’t know what to do. After a moment, Q turned his head to look at James, who smiled. Q was clearly curious behind his unimpressed demeanor, though he was also trying very hard not to be. 

“It best not be anything inappropriate, 007,” he said slowly, eyes searching James from behind his glasses. 

He put on a kicked-puppy expression, not laying it on too thick, but enough to seem hurt. “Is that all you think of me?”

“Oh, no, of course not,” protested the Quartermaster, and unless James was mistaken there was a creep of a blush on his neck. The urge to follow it with his fingers was strong. Did he blush all over?

He gave Q a warm, hopeful little smile, and brought his other hand from behind his back. “I know you like sweets. I saw one of your minions give you a cherry candy the other day so I figured you might like a lolly of the same flavour.” 

Q looked between him and the proffered candy, before taking it with gentle fingers. He seemed unsure. “Thank you, 007.” He turned back to his work, placing it next to his tea. 

“You’re not going to eat it?” James asked, disappointed.

Q faced James again, a little incredulous until he saw James’s expression. He saw Q hesitate. “Do you really want me to--”

“Please? I never get to give you anything, and I want to see if you like it,” James implored, keeping eye contact. Of course, the words were true. They just weren’t everything. 

Sighing ever so slightly, Q took the lollipop and unwrapped it delicately while James watched, patient. He’d been infatuated with the idea of the Quartermaster sucking on a lolly for days now (sucking on anything really), and got ready to mentally record the action. Hesitantly, Q placed the candy to his pink lips. 

James thought he’d prepared for the sight until he actually laid eyes on it, and he heard his heart in his ears. Q sucked on just the tip gently, swirling it around until he let it into his mouth through puckered lips. He twirled the white stick between two fingers and made eye contact with James, whose breath was getting worryingly shorter. 

Q’s expression was inexplicably innocent as he took out of his mouth and licked at it, clever tongue swirling teasingly around the top. He was starting to look thoroughly debauched despite his clean-shaven attitude. James’s breath caught as Q held up the lolly to taste and suck on the bottom, where his saliva and the red cherry flavor had begun to collect on the underside. Q met James’s eyes past his hand. He slid the lolly back into his mouth, slow as molasses, all the while maintaining a perfectly innocent expression. His cheeks were turning a beautiful shade of pink with the effort of sucking on the lolly. James swallowed thickly.

Q took it back out with a pop. “Satisfied?” he asked dryly, lips and tongue wet and red with cherry. The contrast was too much, the dry and icy sweater-vested Q with a candy-red mouth, sucking messily on a lolly. 

“Y-Yes,” James stuttered.  _ No. _ He gaped for just a half second more before getting a hold on himself and clearing his throat. He nodded awkwardly, then stepped back while Q’s too-clever eyes watched him keenly. 

“Thank you for the candy, Bond,” said Q sweetly, as James neared the door, still facing his Quartermaster. It looked like Q was secretly enjoying seeing James so bothered, which stirred some unknown emotion deep in his stomach. 

James swallowed again, mouth still insatiably wet with want. “You’re welcome,” he said, voice like gravel as he turned out of the door, eager to get away before Q could see just how much he was affected by that gorgeous little display. He’d gotten what he wanted, but somehow it still felt like Q had won. As he left, he swore Q had a satisfied smirk playing on his reddened lips, but surely James was imagining things. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment, they give me life and embarrassment. advice is always good too.


End file.
